


Stay On My Taichou's Side

by KRYOOX



Series: Viewpoint of Inanimate Objects/POV Benda Mati [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, ada yua dan naki juga tapi cuma mention, fuwa cuma jadi fokus cerita tapi bukan pemeran utama, sudut pandang benda
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRYOOX/pseuds/KRYOOX
Summary: Silakan sebut aku pengkhianat, tapi aku tidak akan mau berakhir seperti Naki.
Series: Viewpoint of Inanimate Objects/POV Benda Mati [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759396
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	Stay On My Taichou's Side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211774) by [KRYOOX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRYOOX/pseuds/KRYOOX). 



> Jujur gue nggak tau mesti ngasih judul apa. Tapi yo wis lah... 😂
> 
> Lagi rehat dulu dari fanfic My Last Precious One, gue bawa fanfic baru yang bisa dibilang ini adalah fiksi pertama yang gue posting di sini dengan sudut pandang seperti ini. 
> 
> Gue dapet ide ini setelah nonton episode 29. Bagus banget tuh episode sumpah. Rada baper juga liatnya. Dan fanfic ini kurang lebih menggambarkan keadaan Fuwa setelah bertarung melawan Yua.
> 
> Okelah, selamat membaca.
> 
> [UPDATE]: Gue bikin sekuel untuk fic ini. Judulnya "Burden".

Taichou, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa sejak kembali tadi kau kelihatan tidak tenang? 

Seharusnya aku tidak mempertanyakan apapun, Taichou memang seperti itu. Di balik sikapnya yang temperamen, dia juga sangat sering merenung. Terutama jika baru saja menghadapi sesuatu yang terkadang membuat hati dan pikirannya jadi berantakan. Taichou-ku adalah orang yang kuat, tapi percayalah, dia memiliki perasaan yang sangat lembut. 

Semenjak kembali ke sini, Taichou tak hentinya menggerutu, mengumpati segala hal yang ada di sekitarnya, padahal aku tahu, ruangan ini kosong. Berkali-kali dia memukul meja; menyebut nama Yaiba-san; marah kepadanya karena sudah berbuat bodoh; mempertanyakan kenapa Yaiba-san harus memilih bertahan dengan CEO kejam itu; apakah pengaruh chip di kepalanya terlalu kuat; jika Taichou bisa melawan, lalu kenapa Yaiba-san tidak? 

Taichou tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan Yaiba-san sampai seperti ini. Aku ingat, beberapa waktu yang lalu, di area parkir ZAIA Enterprise, Taichou dengan penuh percaya diri bertarung melawan Yaiba-san dan sudah merencanakan sebuah interogasi untuk mencari tahu tentang penyebab Horobi yang kembali aktif. Taichou bahkan tidak peduli, jika Yaiba-san tidak mau buka mulut, dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyiksanya dan masih bertekat untuk melaksanakan rencana itu kembali ketika Thouser datang dan menghalanginya. Tapi pertarungan yang di lakukannya tadi... sekalipun aku tahu Taichou tidak pernah ragu untuk menyerang Yaiba-san, tapi aku bisa merasakan ada kesedihan di dalam hatinya. 

Jika aku boleh jujur, saat Taichou berubah menjadi Rampage Gatling Vulcan adalah hal terkeren yang pernah aku alami semenjak aku mendampinginya. Saat semua hewan itu keluar dari dalam tubuhku dan satu per satu menempel di tubuh Taichou sebagai armor, pemandangannya luar biasa sekali. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kekuatan yang begitu besar, yang bahkan sampai menyebut diriku sendiri keren saat Taichou berteriak "henshin" dan semua itu terjadi. Tapi momen keren itu menjadi tidak berarti bagi Taichou karena sebenarnya di sisi lain, dia tidak ingin menyakiti Yaiba-san. Hanya saja Taichou tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menghajarnya. Dia ingin Yaiba-san sadar dan berhenti menyiksa diri sendiri dengan tidak lagi menjadi budak bagi ZAIA. Aku pun berharap demikian, tapi setelah pertarungan usai, Yaiba-san tetap pergi dan Taichou sangat sedih karena hal itu. 

Mendampingi Taichou selama ini terkadang membuatku iri kepada para Humagear buatan Hiden Intelligence. Kenapa ZAIA menciptakanku tanpa memiliki kemampuan untuk bicara? Apakah karena mereka tidak ingin aku buka mulut dan mengatakan semuanya kepada Taichou tentang rencana mereka? Aku sangat ingin berteriak saat Naki mengambil alih pikiran Taichou-ku dan mengubahnya menjadi pribadi yang lain. Aku sangat ingin berteriak, menyadarkannya agar berhenti melakukan semua itu, tapi aku bisa apa? Aku hanya berharap Taichou tidak menggunakanku untuk hal-hal yang tidak baik. Itu saja. 

Sekarang, setelah semua yang telah terjadi, yang ingin kulakukan adalah tetap mendampingi Taichou. Aku akan membantunya menyadarkan Yaiba-san dan menghentikan rencana kejam ZAIA. Silakan sebut aku pengkhianat, tapi aku tidak akan mau berakhir seperti Naki. Bersama Taichou, aku akan melindungi semuanya. 

Bukankah begitu, Taichou? Ayolah, kita pasti bisa!

**Author's Note:**

> ps: Okada-san, Igeta-san, Tsurushima-san, I really-really apologize (buat yang paham aja).


End file.
